My Brother for him I will win
by Fauna98
Summary: this is the story of Fauna growing up in district nine and her story. I do not own the hunger games! rated M cause well its a hunger games story. This is my first story so please review! I want to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I woke to the smell of freshly cut grain, outside everyone was working in the fields. Row after row of people cutting and piling. An ordinary day in district nine, everyone busy in the grain fields. I am too young to work there yet, but not young enough to get away from the reaping's. I swing my legs over my bed and my feet touch the ground. The stone is cold under my bear feet. I hurry to where my clothes are, in a small wooden box. Inside there is two dresses, five pairs of socks, a blue cotton shirt, cotton pants, seven pairs of underwear and of course my black leather shoes.

I pick out my nicest of the two dresses I own. A yellow one with small pink flowers all over it. I pair it with socks and my shoes. My hair is getting too long, I just put two braids in my blonde hair.

"Tristan" I whisper to my little brother "We have to get up now come on"

My little brother moans and turns his face towards his pillow, he's all I have. Mother died in the rebellion and father is too busy at work and when he is home he sleeps and drinks.

"Come on buddy" I pull the covers away from him and he looks at me with big brown eyes "I know, but we have to get going"

I move to our cupboard in the other room. Our house has two rooms only and dad usually takes the small couch in the main room. I light up a fire and cook a small piece of meat over it. The couch is empty so dad is probably out, but I don't care.

Tristan stumbles out into the main room, I notice the buttons on his shirt are done up in the wrong places.

"Here, let me help" I kneel in front of him and fix his shirt, and then I give him a reassuring smile.

"What would happen to me, if you went?" he asks nervously.

I know this already, he would be sent to a boy's home, because there's no way people wouldn't find out dad doesn't take care of us.

"I won't" I tell him "I promise"

I sit him on an old rusted chair and I put the meat on the table. I run outside and fill our two cups with water from the stream. When I get back Tristan is waiting patiently.

"Ok, dig in" I sip my water and he ingests his food quickly, I cut him the bigger piece, he needs it more. I eat mine and it's salty. Adam brought me the meat a few days ago, he buys it in the market when he gets paid and he brings some to us, most times.

He shouldn't though, he's in the same predicament as us, except his dad is dead too. He has two little sisters to take care of; Mindy and Trina.

"Let's go for a walk?" Tristan asks me.

"Ok but we need to get back soon because…" I let the thought trail of; he doesn't need to be reminded.

I put on my hat; it's so warm here that it keeps the sun of my head. Tristan puts his on too.

"Fauna!" I hear my name called from somewhere in the fields "Fauna, come here!"

It's my father great. We walk over to him and he stands towering over us.

"Don't be late today" he says sternly "And…ah…don't get picked" he turns and walks away, great talk dad.

Tristan and I walk down the dirt road that should lead us to town. We turn right so we near a lake. It's beautiful here and there are children swimming around, too young to know what today means.

"Can I get in?" Tristan asks.

"Ok but not to long"

Tristan runs out into the water, and I grin. He's having so much fun, and i'm not.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan is having so much fun that it hurts when I call her to get out.

"Come on, we have to go now" I call out to him. He pouts and moves his little six year old self to the shore. I try and dry him of but it's hopeless.

"Can we just go" he whines.

"Ah" the belles cut me off. Signaling its time to go to the square "Yah let's go"

The walk to town is short, and we pass many people. Some crying mothers holding tight to their children. I grip my brothers hand.

When we get to the square I kneel down next to him.

"Buddy, wait for me by the bakery when its over." I almost cry "And if I do get picked, find Adam. He'll take care of you. Ok?"

"But you wont"

"Just promise me. Just in case"

"Ok" he moans "I promise."

"Thanks buddy." I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I watch him as he moves to the bakery. I turn and walk across the sandy ground to sign in. The needle hurts for a minute and they identify me as "Fauna Corello"

I am moved over to stand with the other fourteen year olds. I look across to the boys and see strong Adam. He tries to smile but it's no use. I just look down at the ground. My name is in thirty times, three for what is should be and twenty seven for teserea. This is when I can get extra food if I put my name in more.

Zora Quicksnap walks onto the plateform, in the center of two glass balls. One with boys names and one with girls, my name is in the bowl to the right thirty times. The odds are not in my favor.

"Hello, hello!" she cheers and claps her hands together. Once she sees no one else claps she moves them to her sides. Her blue hair is piled on her head and she has shoes with at least a six inch heel.

"Nice to see so many smiling faces!" she beams, I look around. Not one person smiles "It is such an honour to be here today"

We all know this is not true, she's just waiting to get promoted to a better district. A richer district like one, two or even four. A district where competing is usually an honour.

She gives us the whole speal about how it's our own fault and we deserve it and how its an honour to competite.

"Well for the girls first" she walks over to the bowl on the right and reaches her dainty hand in, I cross my fingers "Our female tribute of the fifth Hunger Games is...Fauna Corello!"

My heart skips a beat, did they just say my name? Dont be stupide of course they did. All I think of is Tristan. I jump to see Adam and mouth "Tristan" to him. He gives a somber nod.

I walk up to the plat form and almost fall down the steps. Zora comes to shake my hand, she then drops it and subtely wipes it of the side of her dress. I search for Tristan and see him crying and being comforted by the baker's wife.

"Ah, now for the boys" she walks to the other bowl "And our male tribute is...Connor Nelson!"

A tall and slim boy walks up to the stadge, he does trip on the steps and gets up shaking. He wears nice clothes and large round glasses, that he keeps pushing back up on his nose.

Zora eyes our hands, wanting us to shake hands. He streches out his shaking hand and I take it, but quickly drop my hand. I already dont like him. His family survived and he has money, im jealous.

I feel his eyes on me as I walk into the justice building, when I look back he quickly glances at the ground. But I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The justice building has marbel steps leading upstairs. There are pictures of our mayors that line the hallways. Two peace keepers lead me to a room. It has velvet red couches and huge windows. The floor is wooden and there is a book case, outside I can see mothers and fathers hugging there children.

The two peace keepers leave me and I sit on the velvet sofa. I trace desings with my hands and its so soft I could stay here forever. The door creaks open and four sad faces walk in. My brother jumps into my arms and I hug him tightly. I look up to see Adam with his two sisters.

"Will you please take care of him?" I beg, tears coming down and landing on my shallow cheeks.

"Of course" he sits next to me and put his arm around my shoulder "He'll be fine. You will be too"

I wish I could believe him but I know I wont be fine. I'll be very lucky if I get through the first day.

"Thanks" I try and smile but I cant "Tristan," he looks up with a tear stained puffy red face "Adam is going to take care of you while im gone" I choke.

"Please come back!" he almost screams but it comes out a desperate plea "Please!"

"I dont know," I stammer "These kids are going to be strong"

"Well try then" he says to me "Win for me"

Those words, the way he says them almost makes me believe I can. Almost.

"Ok, i'll try"

A peace keeper knocks on the door "time to leave"

"No!" Tristan screams and holds me tight. Adam picks him up and I give him a kiss on the forhead

"I love you buddy! That will never change" I call out after them.

The door slams. I dont expect anyone else to come but am suprised when my teacher enters.

"Hello dear" she takes a seat beside me "This must be hard for you"

"No kidding" I almost laugh

"I'll watch over them, all of them" she says at last.

"Thank you," I say. She looks awkward and when a peace keeper comes to tell her its time to leave she gives me a hug "Good luck"

"Thanks" and shes gone.

I wait alone in the room for a bit more, gosh how much family does Conner have? I dont really know him but I heard he's some kind of kid prodigy. Works out math fast and is a wiz at science. Too bad he's not in three. My dad never comes to say good bye to me. Thats no suprise he's probably of getting drunk, probably doesn't even know I got picked.

Me Fauna Grace Corello, female tribute of the fifth annual Hunger Games.


	4. Chapter 4

I wait in the room until a peace keeper comes to get me. He grabs me by my arms.

"I'm not going anywhere" I try and reassure him.

"Ah...sorry" he lets go. I'm leaded to our train station. On the side of the awaiting train is a large "9" written in golden. I board and it's magnificent. The paintings and the colors take my breath away. I walk over to a table full of cakes and pasteries, all diffrent colors sitting on glass plates. I take a cookie with purple dots on it. It tastes magical.

I go to reach for another when a voice chirps across the room "No. no. There will be time for that later" Zora rushes over to me and I drop the cookie. I whip my hands on my dress.

"Oh, sorry" I stammer, as I look to the ground.

"Dont worry about it" she smiles "If you want you can freshen up before dinner. Your room is fourth on the right" she points down a long hallway.

I start down and I fell the train pull away. When I find my door I try to push it and it slides open. There's a huge window and a bed with golden blankets and pillows. On the other side of the room is a dresser. I sit in a chair and watch out my window as the grain fiels pass by.

I find myself pressing my hand to the glass as row after row goes by. I shake myself and get up. I go to get into the shower in the bathroom. I go to take my dress of when I put my hand in the pocket, my fingers clutch something metal.

"What?" I say. I pull out a chain with a small heart on it; a neckalace. I turn it over "Anna Grace" is written on it; my mother. How this got in my pocket I dont know. I tie it around my neck, I suppose I can use this as my token.

I get a shower and the water feels nice, I shampoo and condition my hair twice and then I lather with a vanilla smelling wash. I hop out and instantly dry myself. I put back on my dress and braid my hair.

"Fauna?" a voice asks from outside; Zora "Honey, it's supper now"

"Ok, be right out" I call back. I look outside once more but by now the fields are long gone. I turn and go to supper, it's in the dinning car I first came into. Everyone is seated and so I sit down quietly. The meal is served in seven courses. A lot more food than what im used to. I think to my brother and wonder what he's eating, a lot less than this. I suddenly am not hungry anymore and just sip my water.

Connor is eating with all the right forks and knives, he's even making small talk. Yup, I dont like him.

"We should arrive in the Capitol by night fall" Zora cheers "Oh, you'll just love it! All the people and big buildings! Amazing!"

"Yes, I am very excited" Connor laughs. I dont see why he's so happy, no way he's even getting through the first day. I've seen him in gym class. So he can try and phsych me out all he wants, i've dealt with worse than rich boy ever has.


	5. Chapter 5

I barely eat the rest of my meal and it's a blessing when Zora says I can go to my room if I want. I hurridly oush my chair back and bolt down the hallway.

When I reach my door I swing it open and fall onto my bed and sob. I think of my brother and how I will never get to see him grow up, how Adam and I will never have the life together we wanted. I remember a conversation we had:

"We should get married" Adam says bluntley and we walk down the road.

"What?" I stop in my tracks and look at him.

"Yah, I was thinking when we're older we should get married. You've always been there for me and I hope i've been there for you. I think it makes sense"

"Well do you love me?" I ask.

"I think" he says. Then the conversation was changed and we never talked about it again. But I see the way he looks at me, I hope he does love me.

Now I sit on the edge of my bed trying to dry my tears as the train zooms by what I assume is district three from all the smoke in the distance. It could be five or anything and I dont care, I want to go home.

I wonder what there doing now? If dad is drunk I hope he's not hitting Tristan, I always took all the hits protecting him. When I would go to school with a black eye or bruised arm i'd always come up with an excuse. I'm a pretty good liar.

That could help, I think, being a liar. I walk over to a drawer and grab a note book and pencile. I'm going to take this seriously. If I have to compete why not win?

_My Advantages_

_-liar_

_-i can run ok_

_-im small_

_-camoflage skills from the fields_

Thats all I can think of now, hopefully i'll pick some things up in the three days of training we get before we go into the arena.

I think about the only four Victors of the Games so far; Demitrie; district two, Shine; district one, Marisia; district two and suprisingly last year Alexie; district four. These three districts have been fierce competitors in the games so far. None of the other districts even have someone for a mentor. Connor and I will each have a Capitol appointed mentor, because no one from nine has ever won.

I hold my necklace tight in one hand.

"Mom" I whisper "If you can hear me wherever it is you and sis are could you help me? Help Tristan too, he's going to need it"

I lie back on my bed, then decide i'm being lazy and pace the room a few times. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, how they have water here is beyond me. We dont even have inside water at hom we always get it from the stream.

When i'm done I sit on my bed and wait for Zora to come and say we've arrived. I look outside and see huge mountains looming in the distance. The Capitol is on the other side, it's one of the reasons why the rebels failed. Having to climb the mountains to attack left them like sitting ducks.

"Fauna dear" Zora taps on my door "Where arriving now" I hear her click click footsteps walk away. I open my door and walk to where Zora and Connor sit. I look out the window and we go into a tunnel. Everything goes blank.

I move closer to the window and all of a sudden light; and cheers. I cant believe this. I see one sign that catches my attention "WE LOVE FAUNA! GO 9!"

People are rooting for me already? Must just be pitty but still. The buildings in the back ground are huge! It's hard to believe people built them, nothing like this in nine.

"Come along you two" Zora pushes us in front of her by a door. When the train stops fully the doors slides open. Zora gives a push and we walk out. The crowds cheers are even louder now.

"Gosh!" one man explains "I absoloutly love the color of her hair!" I bet he does no one here has their natural hair.

Zora keeps pushing us along and I look at Connor who is staring open mouthed at all the people. I sneer and look away.

"Ok" I tell myself "Put on a show" I start waving and smiling, even blowing a few kisses now and then. They love it! They love me!


	6. Chapter 6

Connor and I shuffled into a car and Zora slides in between us. I stare out my window at the magnificent buildings that unfold all around me. I hear more cheers district ten must be in now. My stomach does a flip, the other tributes. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"When we get back your evening is free" Zora cheers "You can watch the recaps if you want"

The recaps, that's probably a good idea.

When we reach the training center were rushed inside. There are cameras snapping pictures so I smile and wave at them. Once inside we walk towards a golden elevator. Inside is diffrent shades of pink. Zora hits the button for the ninth floor.

We zoom up quickly, when the doors slide open two strong faces look at us. I know them! There from nine!

"Hello dears" the women with the fire red hair says as she users us inside "The Capitol thought it would be a better idea to select mentors from your district. Who are...skilled in...survival skills."

I know the women; her name is Victoria Seeds. She and my mother where good friends and had a lot of shifts together. She's my mother's best friend. Judging my the look on Connor's face he knows the man.

"James!" he hugs the man.

"Hey, Connor." he smiles.

Why are these people here? Why did they pick them?

"Well I guess you've figured out each of these people where important in your lives. The Capitol selected them on their survival, combat and of course there relationship with your family. Of course this type of mentor is only available to districts without a winner. It's a kind of test run this year" Zora smiles at the two.

"Fauna," Victoria looks at me"I will be your mentor"

"And I yours, Connor" James says.

"Fauna dear please go freshen up or whatever you want and be back here in ten minutes. Well watch the recap." she hugs me and I go to find my room. I assume it's mine when I see "Fauna" written on the door.

I go in and my room is diffrent shades of pink. The bed has a cannopy and I feel like a princess. I go into the bathroom and wash my face. I brush my hair and tie it in a pony tail.

Once i'm ready and the time has gone by I walk out to the main room. Connor isn't there yet and I sit besides Victoria who gives me a hug.

"Sorry i'm late" Connor half runs into the room.

"It's fine" Victoria says. He takes a seat next to James and Zora comes over in a bright green ensemble and sits on a chair. She flips on the TV and where magically in district one.

"...Female tribute this year is...Penelope Wiker!" a small twelve year old girl walks up to the stadge but doesn't seem worried.

"I volunter!" a tall blonde girl struts up to the stadge "I volunter!"

"Ok dear well since you voluntered first you may go. If it's ok with Penelope?"

"Fine by me" and the little girl jumps of the stadge and laughs over to her friends.

"So who is our tribute this year?" the escort asks the blonde.

"Sapphire Nichet" she smiles into the microphone.

"And for the boys...Cruz Miles!" a strong boy walks up to the stadge.

"Dont any of you even think about voluntering!" he sneers into the microphone.

So from one is Sapphire and Cruz. As we keep watching only a few stick out in my mind. District one of course, from two is Christina and Ryder. Three looks week the girl from four, Rayna looks fierce. There's a twelve year old; Hayden from eight and a strong looking boy from seven who I can't remember his name.

I'm nervous now, I hope I made a good enough impression. So they don't think i'm to weak.


	7. Chapter 7

I decide to cheek up on my competitors, and what I find suprises me. When I cheek their profiles the oldest in the sixteen year old boy; Cruz from one. The boy and girl from two are fifteen and so is a few others. Sapphire is only fourteen and of course Hayden is twelve. The boy from seven; who's name I now know is Sam is fifteen. This Games evryone is so young and I don't know why?

Oh well were all here, and we all have to fight so why wonder? But it does give me a bit of an advantage not being way younger than the others. I decide to go to bed.

"Goodnight" I give Victoria a hug.

"Night sweat heart!" she calls after me "Training in the morning"

As if I needed to be reminded. When I reach my room I don't think i'll sleep. But i'm wrong, of course I sleep. Within minutes i'm of in my peaceful dream land. Well it's not peaceful. I'm running through the fields, something is chassing me. I run but I trip and fall to the muddy ground; it's raining. A hand helps me up and I look into the eyes of my mother.

"Run!" she shrieks. And I do, I run and run and don't stop. When I feel a hand on my shoulder I scream. The hand turn me around and i'm face to face with Cruz. He sneers at me and I plea with him for my life. He just snickers and is about to finish me of when I kick him and run.

When I fall again I panic and I feel cold hands on my. I thrash but see no one. Then I wake up and Victoria is sitting on the side of my bed.

"Fauna, it ok" she soothes me "what's wrong"

She holds me in her arms and I dry my tears; I must have actualy been crying.

"It was...Cruz...I was...running and he...caught...me" I stammer out through breaths of desperate air.

"It's ok, he can't get you here" she rubs my back.

"But he will. I know it!" I whisper.

"Look, I have a plan to get you out of that arena alive" she says and I perk up to look at her.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking..." she tells me her plan and I think it's great and it just might work but I dont know. It's very risky and if one thing goes wrong i'm dead. I just have to impress them tomorow.

"Now go back to sleep" she orders me and leaves my room. Victoria firmly closes the door behind her.

"It was just a dream Fauna" I tell myself as I get comfy again "Just a dream"

But it won't just be a dream; I think in the back of my mind, he very well could kill me.

"But you did get away" I tell myself, and I did.


	8. Chapter 8

When I do wake up again its bright and early and sun streams in through my window. I breath in a let it sook into my skin.

"Fauna" Victoria knocks on the door "can I come in?"

"Sure" I call back. She opens the door and walks in taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"So let's talk strategy today" she smiles.

"Um...sure, ok. You have anything in mind?"

"Well I was thinking," she says "that it would be a good idea to try and get in with the careers. You know that'll make the plan easier."

"Ok, i'll try"

"Just see if you can get that far. Really show of." she chirps and I nod. "Ok meet me in the dinning room in half and hour. And here" she throws me a pair of back shorts and a yellow tank top with "9" on the side "your training outfit" she gets up and leaves.

I roll out of bed and actualy fall onto the florr, smooth, that'll get me in with the careers.

I walk on my tip-toes because the ground is cold and hop into the shower. I shampoo, condition and lather, by the time i'm done I smell great!

My training outfit waits for me on the bed and I hurrily get into it. I tie my sneaker and run to the main room with minutes to spare.

"I like your hair" Victoria says, admiering the staright french braid.

"Oh, thanks" I smile. Connor jogs in followed by James, he gives me a nod by I scowl at him. I turn around so I don't have to look at him. He probably feels hurt, but I don't want to get close to him.

"C'mon" James leads us to the elevator and hits "T" which must mean Training. We zoom down and when the doors open we are in huge gym. A gym with knives and swords everywhere.

"See you after training" Victoria smiles. Conner and I get out and walk to the circle where the head trainer is getting ready to give a lecture. I stand by the girl from four, who actualy seems nice.

The trainer goes on and on about how we can't hurt each other and we only have three days, train hard, all that stuff. I just wan't to be dissmised.

When we are I follow the careers to where they are throwing knives and spears. I pick up a spear and hold my breath as I am about to throw it. Come on Fauna, please hit the center of the target, it's my only chance.

I notice there all looking at me, I breath evenly know and take a comftorable stance. I aim and throw...and...yes! I can't believe it! Somehow I hit the center! How could this be possible? Does it matter? I did it! I see aproving nods from the careers.

"Here" the girl from four hands me another spear "prove yourself"

I nod and do it again...yes! Wow i'm really good at this. My spear hits right next to my first.

"Pretty good" the girl from one says "try it on a dummy" girl from four hands me another spear and I turn towards a dummy. I take my stance and...right threw its head. I am rewarded with a gush of fake blood as the head is severed from the body.

"Ok, look we don't usualy do this but..." the boy from two says "we would like to invite you to our alliance"

Yes! I'm in! Even though the boy from one is older the boy from two is bigger, stronger and most definatly the leader.

"Well?" the girl from four asks.

"Ok" I smile at them.

"Then welcome to the alliance!" the girl from one exclaims "I'm Sapphire and Cruz my district partenar." he gives a smile.

"I'm Ryder and this little spit fire is Christina" he motions to the small but definatly deadly brunette by his side.

"And i'm Rayna" the firece girl from four says. She has fiery red hair in soft curls.

"And you are?" Cruz asks.

"Oh, Fauan from..." i'm cut of.

"From nine we know." Chirstina cuts in "We know everyone."

"Oh" I say.

"We also know that partener of yours is not good at this" Sapphire laughs and points at Conner who is tripping up over his feet, he just fell over a pile of fake leaves. He gets up, red, and starightens his glasses.

"Oh yah," I try and be cool but I don't really like them picking at him. Even if he is a dork.

"Your district partnar too" Christina cuts in and stops Rayna's laugh.

"I know" she looks to a small boy trying to climb the rope wall but failing miserably. I see a look in Rayna's eyes that she's hurt, but I don't know why. He shouldn't be in the alliance and i'm just glad I am. I can't wait to tell Victoria.

I wonder what Conner thinks of me now, with the Careers. I hope this gets rid of his superieur attitude. Well...he doesn't really have one. He barely even talks. Then why do I hate him so much? Oh well one of us is getting out of here and with my plan it's going to be me.


	9. Chapter 9

Being with the careers I feel fierce! I feel strong and it gives me hope. Rayna gives me some pointers with a trident, I still see her look over at her district partenar now and then. I see her jump when he slips and falls.

When it's just us working at a knot trying station I ask "What's up with you too?"

"Oh...um...would you tell the others?" she asks me.

I won't, I don't brake promises. "No, I won't why would I?"

"I dunno, strategy maybe?"

"Strategy? Really? That would be a pretty bad one"

"Ok fine, well he's my cousin" she tears up "he never was strong. And I can't protect him!"

"Shhh" I warn. Her situation reminds me of Tristan and I "I have a little brother back home."

"Oh really?"

"Yah, he's six, his name is Tristan." I smile thinking of him.

"What's your family like?" she asks me.

"Oh," I trust Rayna for some reason "Well my mom died in the rebellion and so did my older sister."

"Your dad?"

"A drunk, I barely see him, my brother is my world" I say bluntly as if there was no question and there never would be anything to change that.

"My dad is too, a drunk" she relates "I never see my mom, she left us and moved to the north part of four. I mostly live with my Aunt and my cousin, Noah" she looks over at him, struggeling with a spear. "I just can't believe it."

"I don't know how you feel, i'm not going to lie and say I do" I tell her "But I can imagine, if it was my brother. Is he like your brother?"

"Yah, he pretty much is. I just want him to get out. Even more than me, he's only twelve!"

"Really? I thought that girl Hayden was the only one?"

"Oh gosh no! The girl from three,Noah, the girl from six, Hayden and the boy from twelve. There's so many this year!"

"There should be one from one, Penelope." I remember Sapphire volunteered.

"Why would she volunter? Why not wait until she's older, more trained?" Rayna asks.

"I don't know" I confess "She must have a reason though"

"Yah, look I can trust you can't I?" she asks me.

"Yes" and she can.

"Well i'm thinking of leaving the alliance after the first few days. Will you come with me?" she asks.

"Ok, but I have to tell you my plan. It's pretty good if it works..." I say.

"It's perfect! It'll make things a lot easier" she smiles.

"What about Noah?" I ask.

"If he's still alive" she almost crys "Then I have to help him."

"I would help Tristan too" I say and try and reassure her "he will be."

"I hope so." she looks at him "but look at him, he has no chance"

Noah falls of the climbing wall and clutches his ankle. A medic rushes over and puts a wrap around it. He really doesn't.

"C'mon. Let's go to another station." I say.

"Act natural" Rayna warns. We go to a combat staion. I don't know if I fully trust Rayna. But it doesn't really matter to me. Right now I'm just happy to have some sort of friend.

I never really has a lot of friends, besides Adam. When I was younger I was friends with a girl names Nora, but we lost touch after awhile. I miss her, we used to have a lot of fun together. I hope she still remembers me, that would be nice.

I snap out of my little dream world and back to reality. I start to practice my fighting blocking. Thinking of Tristan makes my punches harder and when I get hit it doesn't hurt as much. I'm already stronger.


	10. Chapter 10

The combat station was fun, learining new ways to fight and my blocking was pretty good. Putting this to the test in the arena...well that's a different story.

Before I know it the training day is over, I walk to the elevator with Rayna, who so far has proven herself. She must feel doubt about me too, with her cousin. But I won't tell, that would be silly. Plus it's not even a part of my strategy. No matter how bad the Games gets I wont resort to that, but i'll kill i'm sure, when the time comes. I know I will just like everyone else. I know i'll hate myself for it, but i'll do it for Tristan.

"See ya tonight at the parade" Rayna waves to me as she gets of the elevator.

I wait a few more moments until my elevator doors open. Victoria is waiting for me. She pulls me the arm out of the elevator and sits me down on the sofa.

"Well? Did you get in with them?"

"Actualy I did, i'm pretty good with spears" I smile at her.

"Brilliant! Brilliant! This is great" she's so excited "This will make things easier now."

"I won't kill one person" I blurt out without thinking.

"What?" Victoria sombers and looks at me as if i've lost it cause I have.

"I'm not killing Rayna" I say bluntly.

"Who's that?"

"The girl from four. She was thinking about leaving the alliance to, she told me. So I told her about my plan" I say.

"You what?!" Victoria almost screams "She's from four!"

"So? Whats the matter?"

"The matter is that she can't be trusted" Victoria says to me "you might have just destroyed everything you've earned today!"

"Wait! She won't tell, I have something on her that no one knows"

"Oh yah? And what's that?" Victoria crosses her arms.

"Her district partenar is her cousin. That wouldn't show up on the files would it?" I say smugly.

"No, it wouldn't. But how do you know for sure?"

"They have the same eyes" which is true, I note. Both with greenish blueish eyes. Completly unique and the same to each other.

"Ok, then. Fine, i'm sorry I snapped" she apoligizes.

"It's ok," I say.

"Well you have to meet your stylist now. The tribute parade is tonight"

Right, I almost forgot, the tribute parade, great. I get to run around in some ridiculous outfit that makes me look like a wheat field, just great.

"C'mon" Victoria walks with me to the elevator and hits a button "See you after the parade."

And i'm alone in the elevator and when the doors open three figures greet me smiling and pull me out of the elevator.

"Hello dear!" a large women with butterflies all over her, I'm actualy terrifed of butterflies, I shutter and look to the next person.  
"Darling! Your stunning!" A short man leans in to give me a hug.

"Hiya!" A young women, if she's even old enough to be considerd one, waves frantically "I'm Venus!"

"You may call me Atticus." the short man says.

"I'm Dina" the butterfly women says.

"Nice to meet you all" I fake smile as she rush me to a room.

Over the next hour they wax, wash and make me look kinda pretty.

"Well that's all we can do now" Atticus says as if he just performed surgery.

"Come on then" Dina rushes everyone out.

A sit there waiting for my head stylist to come in. A tall beautiful women walks in. She has dark skin and looks fairly normal.

"I'm Merlina, your head stylist"


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry" Merlina says after she asses me.

"What are you sorry for?" i'm puzzeled.

"Well I must seem so heartless and cold, trying to turn you into something your not" she looks to the ground.

"It's not your fault, it's the presidents." I try and comfort her.

"Thanks, but her" she looks at me "Let's get you ready."

"Ok" I smile at her.

She stands me up and styles my hair, I can't tell what she's doing.

"Your dress" she says at last.

She helps me into a golden sparkling dress, it flows to the ground the way the crops blow in the wind. My dress is gorgeous. She places a crown on my head meade of gold wheat then she sprays something in my up-do that makes my hair sparkle.

I look in the miroir, everything from my shoes to make-up is perfect! I can't wait for all of Panem to see me in this outfit.

"Thank you" I say as sincerly as I can.

"Hey, if I was going to do this I wanted you to look good," she smiles at me "C'mon" she leads me to an elevator and we get in. We zoom to the loby and walk through a few hallways. Then we go into a large open room. All the tributes are lined up and Merlina brings me to the ninth chariot. She helps me up and fixes my dress.

I wait for Conner. When he arrives he wears something similar but in a suit ensemble. He cleans up good, his glases are gone and his hair looks good. He's still shaking though when he steps up next to me.

"You'll be fine" I smile at him, crap! I let my guard down, perfect.

"Thanks" he gives me nervous grin.

I look ahead and see the first chariot with Sapphire and Cruz is going.

"So a career? You?" he asks as the second chariot moves.

"Yah, I guess" I look down, ashamed i've betrayed him like this. But I have to if I want to get home.

"Oh." he says. I watch as the third, fourth and fifth chariots go. I start to get nervous but I just smile, i'm going to get through this.

The chariot in fron of me starts to move and then, me. Ok, here we go. The horses move down the aisle and then I hear the crowds. They scream and cheer. I hear a few yell "Fauna! Whoa! Fauna!"

I wave and cheer, I catch a rose and smell it and wave at who I assume is the thrower. I blow kisses and I see my face on the big-screens. I smile huge!

I look over at Conner, he looks terrified.

"Smile" I say through my smile. I look at him again and he smiles a bit.

"Bigger or you won't get sponsers" I glance again and see him waving and smiling now, he's still shaking, but he's better.

When we stop, we wait for the rest of the chariots to come. I see Sapphire and Christina glaring at me, but I don't care. All I did was make a bigger entrance than them. The crowd liked me better. I look at Rayna who must feel my eyes on her because she looks smiles and gives a thumbs up. I do the same to her and look at the small boy next to her. He's leaning on her and she doesn't seem to mind.

"Welcome, welcome!" President Willford walks onto a plateform. He gives this huge speech and thanks everyone for coming. I don't listen, I hate this man so much. One day I hope he get's what he deserves. He's horrible, these stupide Games where his idea! His fault! If he fed the districts, gave us a life, we probably wouldn't have rebelled.

I hate this man, and resist the urge to get up there and choke him to death. He caused the rebellion, my sister and mom are dead because of him.


	12. Chapter 12

When the parade is over we are rode back into what I guess was really a stable. I wave and smile even blow more kisses. When we arrive Zora, Victoria, James, Merlina and the woman who I guess is Conner's stylist waits.

"Oh my!" Victoria helps me down "You were stunning! The audience loved you! I can't wait to see Maximus' commets tonight!"

"Thanks" I smile at her.

"Conner, bud, you have got to loosen up more" James puts his hand on Conner's shoulder but he shakes it of.

"Dont you get it" he yells at all of us "I will never win! You should focus on Fauna! She's a career and I won't even get past the bloodbath at the begining! I'm going to die, face it!" and with that he runs of and gets into the elevator alone.

"Well then" Zora pips up after a minute.

"Hey! Fauna!" Rayna waves me over to where she, her cousin and her mentor stand "This is Alexie, winner of the fourth annual Hunger Games" she does the last part in a Capitol accent.

"Hello dear," she shakes my hand. She's stunning, that's part of the reason she won. She got all the boys to fall in love with her, trust her, and then...

"I wanted to introduce you guys," Rayna smiles "Alexie is really cool"

"Haha thanks Ray" Alexie ruffles her hair "I'm also her friend, from before the Games we were pretty close.

"Yah, we were like best friends, and now she's my life line."

"Fauna come on, we have to talk to Conner" Victoria waves at me.

"What;s wrong with him" Rayna asks.

"Oh he threw kind of a fit, saying he'll never win, pretty dramatic actualy." I say, they laugh and I do too "Well see you tomorow"

As I walk over to the elevator with what I guess is my "team" I hear Alexie say "I see why you want her as a partner. But she might be serious competition, if what you told me about her aim is true"

Good, she doesn't want to betray me. This is very good. Once we get upstairs Conner is no where in sight. I walk to my room to go to sleep. His room is across from mine and his door is open, I peek in. He's sitting on his bed crying into his hands.

"Hey," I walk in and sit next to him.

"What d'you want" he sniffles.

"Look, don't count yourself out of these Games before they've even started." I try and comfort him, but really im thinking "Just grow up and fight"

"Thanks, but I think you're gonna win" he looks at me "I saw you train, you have no experience but your good. I would hate to see you with a machette."

"Why a machette?" I ask, curious.

"Well your dad works in the fields, you've probably helped before."

I still dont get it.

"You know?" he asks.

"No I don't."

"They use machettes in the fields to cut the wheat. I think everyone from nine so far has been stupide. Most of them are wheat field workers but don't have the sense to grab a machette."

"Your a genieus!" I shout "I'm sure you can use one too?"

"Nope, I tried. My parent work in town, they own the fabric store."

"Oh, well try something else."

"Thanks"

"I'm gonna go to bed now, so see ya tommorow for training. Bright and early" I smile as I leave but once i'm in my room I slap myself on the face. How could I be so stupide? First not thinking of the machette, second being nice to him, third telling him to try something he could be good and possible fatal at!

"C'mon Fauna, be nice. You are still human" I say to myself as I curl up in bed. Yah but a really mean one who's going to kill some people. Real compasion there.


	13. Chapter 13

When I wake up I stretch out and every limb in my body suges energy. I shower and get dressed, today a pair of what look like leggings and another gold tank top await me. I tie my shoes and run to the dinning hall. I munch on an apple.

"Good morning dear." Victoria smiles at me as she sits down "You should get going to training soon,"

"Yah, I think i'm full" I push my chair out and push the button for the training room. When I arrive most are already working. I spot Rayna chatting with Sapphire and go over to them.  
"Hey," Sapphire says when she sees me"We were just talking about you,"

"Oh yah?" I say, a bit nervous. I hope Rayna didn't tell her.

"Yah, we were just saying how much we loved your dress!" Sapphire beams.

"Oh thanks! You guys looked really nice too!" I fake smile at them, even though they were pretty talking about this girly stuff isn't really my thing.

"Thanks! Well lets get started" Rayna pulls us to a booth with every kind of weapon imaginable. I pick up a machette and give it a few swings, nice. I walk to where to moving dummies are and begin. I twist and turn, duck and jab for a few minutes. Until there isn't one left standing, why didn't I think of this before?

I walk over to my "friends" and a group of Avox's quickly hurry to replace the dummies. I look up at the game makers and see a few approving glances.

"Well that was fun!" I laugh.

"Your pretty good at that" Christina struts over, Ryder and Cruz on each side of her. She looks so menacing it's not even fair right now. I look down out of embarasment.

"Hey look" Cruz points out to a struggling little girl, she can't lift that weight to save her life.

"How many twelve year old are there?" Ryder asks.

"Does it mattter? They'll all be gone first day, i'll see to that" Christina smirks, the boys high five her. I watch her as she gives a very twisted glance at the little girl. The look in her eyes, there has to be something wrong with her.

"C'mon I want to throw something" she flips her long back hair and saches away. The two boys follow her.

"She has them wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger" Sapphire whines, she watches after them with a longing glance. She is from district one after all and the pretty flirty female should be her. But I guess Christina has other plans.

I dont think she likes me at all, she barely looks at me. I guess I'm ok if she doesn't. I mean I don't exactly want a murdering phsycopath as my BFF. I smile a bit at that.

For the rest of the day the three of us work on our combat and occasionaly a little survival. By the end of the day I could pass as dead. I slugishly work my way to the elevator, by the time I get to my floor I run to my bed.

When I reahc my room I plop on my bed, I pull my blankets on top of me and just lye there. I close my eyes begging sleep to come, but it wont. So I just sit there, when I look at my clock again its three in the morning. I moan and decide to go for a walk. I get out of bed and go into the living room. I turn on the TV, there is a repeat of the first Hunger Games, I think. I watch the tributes from nine, all dead right after the gong rings, I flick to the second, third and forth games, they all die.

I wince as they crash to the ground, knowing there gone. I watch them, wanting to help them, but I cant. I will not be like that, I will not. I'm going to win, I have to win! I am not going to die, I wont! I am going home! I going to go home and hug my brother, marry Adam one day, but no kids, no. I won't subject them to this.

I am going to live.


	14. Chapter 14

The is over and when we get back I dont even want to talk to Conner, he is being a baby if you ask me. Instead I go and wash all my make-up off. I put on sweat pants and a t-shirt, climbing into bed. I look out my window at the busy Capitol. People, hundreds, no thousands walk around. There is loud music, laughter, dancing. They make me sick, celebrating us, like we all just won the lottery. When really this is anything but.

I look away, I dont want to think of those selfish people. My pillow is soft on my head, I try to sleep. It doesn't work at all. I think of home, trying to rememebr some memory of my mother. I think of one, a christmas memory. We all sit at the table, my mother, father, Tristan and my friend, who I thought was my sister. We barely have any food, but everyone is laughing. Dad doesnt have a drink in his hands, its nice to see that. My little brother is a cute baby. My mother is beautiful, I hope I look like her when i'm older.

Thinking of them makes me go to sleep. When I wake up I get ready as fast as I can. Shorts and a tank top. I eat a piece of toast in the elevator as I go down. No way am I waiting for Conner. Especially after how he acted last night.

When I get to the training area everyone is there, except for princesse Christina.

"Where is she?" I ask when I near my group.

"Her heighness is preparing for today" Ryder laughs.

"I'm here now, you can stop talking about me" she grins as she walks over. She flips her hair, and even I must admit she looks good. Rayna rolls her eyes.

"Nice of you to join us" Cruz laughs, Christina gives a slight grin. I wonder which of the guys she likes? Oh well probably part of her strategy.

The day of training goes by quickly, I know I have the interviews tonight but i'm so tierd. I sit on the side of my bed and wait for Merlina to get her. To make me over.


End file.
